The Kampfer Shinobi
by Death's Cold Touch
Summary: Sent into the future do to a mistake in a seal how will Naruto handle a bunch of females attacking each other and his own problems of turning into a girl.


**The Kampfer no Shinobi**

AN: **Yo guys sorry for the late updates on Back in the Past but I've found myself to be really busy these days. One day I decided to watch a new anime since I was bored and found this one called Kampfer. Deciding to watch it I found it to be very similar to Sekirei (To those who haven't watched I am recommending it), suddenly I had an inspiration but before I began to write the urge to check how many Naruto/Kampfer fics there are came and guess how many…. A F***ING 5 FICS!... Anyways I was suddenly filled with a need to write this fanfiction and actually FINISH it so yaw. But please keep in mind some things 1) The Kampfer anime series hasn't finished a probably never will it only has 14 episodes so I'll probably have to make up my own ending and I am too lazy to buy the manga 2) I it annoys me when the main character of the anime (In this case it would be Natsuru Senou) is completely ignored so I will have some action involving Natsuru 3) I will try to update my other story. Anyways I don't know how old the characters are but I'll guess around 16-17 and at most 18 so here are the ages.**

 **Naruto Uzumaki: 18**

 **Shizuku Sengo: 18 (It was mentioned that she was older than Natsuru)**

 **Natsuru: 17**

 **Sakura Kaede: 16**

 **Mikoto: 16**

 **Akane Mishima: 17**

 **Sakura's Goons whose names are irrelevant: 16-18**

 **So there it is, now I know that someone is going to say "Hey what about pairings?" and here they are:**

 **Naruto/Shizuku I just love her character devious, cunning, aloof, funny (depends) and she is just plain awesome I AM NOT A FANBOY**

 **Natsuru/? I don't know yet maybe you guys can comment about that but it won't be Sakura Kaede**

 **Now that all the minor details have been removed…Time for disclaimers.**

 **Disclaimer: Since Nightkiller-san has no Disclaimer Mascot he has decided to have me Omoi! Do the disclaimers… but what if a beautiful woman from far ways decides she loves me but we can't-**

 **Nightkiller: Omoi SHUT UP or I'll call Karui!**

 **Omoi: Ah… Nightkiller-sama does not own Naruto… but what if not owning Naruto causes an imbalance in the universe resulting in a war an-**

 **Nightkiller: OMOI SHUT UP, I need a new perso-**

 **?: Do not fear Dattebane I will be your spokesperson!**

 **Nightkiller: Shit.**

 **Prologue/ Chap. 1**

One might think that travelling back/forward into time is hard, and it is, if you're a regular person, but for a shino- I mean an Uzumaki it is as easy as saying dattebayo. You see the Uzumaki were seal masters renowned through all of the Elemental Nations as a clan you don't want to mess with (2 reasons actually one was their temper, just a little insult and they started throwing jutsu at you and 2 they had huge chakra reserves for throwing that jutsu at you). Why? Well the answer is simple.

Katon Ninjutsu: Seal and Unseal Fire

Suiton Ninjutsu: Summon Water

Futon Ninjutsu: It'll take some pretty good sealing but as easy as dattebayo

Doton Ninjutsu: Why use that if you can use seals to change the land, and a lot less chakra consuming too

Raiton Ninjutsu: Pfff Easy

You get the point don't you; seals are a wonderful thing that an Uzumaki excels at. No wonder it took 3 Hidden Villages to destroy them: Kiri, Iwa, and Kumo.

So at this moment we find one Uzumaki Naruto working, yes working on a seal that's supposed to send him back in time.

The Fourth Great Shinobi War had been anything but easy. With both Madara and Obito fighting them not to mention an endless army of White Zetsu clones the future wasn't looking so bright.

"Are you ok Naruto? You've been working all night without rest" asked Shikamaru.

"Yes I'm fine just adding the finishing touches" replied a 18 year old Naruto, standing at 5'9 and with a well toned figure fit for a Shinobi of his caliber, wearing ANBU combat gear, he is one of the only survivors of what once was the Allied Shinobi Forces.

"It is ready Shikamaru call the rest of the guys" asked Naruto tiredly.

"Hai" states Shikamaru.

Once everybody gathers Naruto begins telling them how he has finished the seal and just needs them to apply chakra to so to send him.

"Are you sure this'll work dobe" asks Sasuke.

"Hmph, teme as if those little Red Magical Eyes could compare to the Uzumaki greatness" replies Naruto.

"Tch, fine then dobe take care" says Sasuke "For Kakashi and Sakura this better work" he continues.

"Don't worry teme I haven't been twiddling my thumbs sitting here doing nothing"

"Well the let us begin, and Naruto take care" states Gaara in his usual monotone voice.

Once the rest got into place they all began to apply chakra, "be sure to be careful how you apply chakra since the slightest mistake could screw us all" Naruto warns them.

 **Are you sure this'll work Naruto? Not doubting you but it'll be better if you check** asks Kurama.

'Fine then furball let's see the seal matrix so to stabilize the seal, the outer gate to allow chakra to enter, the transmission and teleportation seal to transport me, the opening seal code so as to open a hole in space…, the seal code to send me in the future… F **U** C **K** ' was the last in Naruto and Kurama thought before he was sent into the void.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

'Fuck where am I' thought Naruto to himself. Taking a look around he noticed he was sitting in a black void nothing was noticeable except 2 lights that resembled dragons battling in the distance one Red the other Blue.

"Well then it seems you have awoken young man" said a distinctly female voice.

"Yes and where am I, who are you, and what am I doing here" asked Naruto.

"You are in a- bubble if you wish to think of it like this, a bubble were time and space does not affect us, here a thousand years could pass and you would still be the same age. An as to who are we I cannot tell you our names but we are called the Moderators, beings who maintain the peace between two forces dubbed Red and Blue. And finally as to why you are will let's just say that something went wrong with your experiment sending you several millenniums into the future. Why you have tried this I don't know and don't particularly cares, but I have come to tell you somethi- no more like order you" responded a male voice leaving no room for argument.

"Fuck, well then let's hear your demand" asked Naruto in a tired voice since the seal had failed probably all of his friends are dead already.

"Since you have invaded our domain we have decided to convert you into a Kampfer, a type of female warrior that-

"Wait are you telling me I am going to turn into a girl!" exclaimed an enraged Naruto.

"Yes and no, you see Kampfers must be female and do not worry you will be able to revert back into a male" replied the male in an annoyed voice since he had been interrupted.

"Doesn't mean I like it" replied Naruto 'Imagine both male hormones and estrogen in one body… fuck I'm screwed' thought Naruto.

"Anyways as I was saying Kampfer are female warriors that belong to a team Red or Blue. You see those to lights you see in the distance are mighty beings that are trying to defeat each other but if one is defeated imbalance will reign, so to fix this problem we have decided to have the Kampfer fight, red vs. blue. There are 3 types of Kampfer: Zauber (Magic) who control elements, Gewehr (Gun) who wield a special type of weapon that sends bullets that can harm a Kampfer and Schwert (Sword) who wield a type of blade for battle. All Kampfer have enhanced strength and speed, they also have companion that is a doll called and an Entrails Animal who help the Kampfer in whatever they need" explained the Male voice.

"So basically I am a fighter who represents another being, what'll I be a Red or Blue Kampfer" Naruto summarized.

"You will be a Red Kampfer since there are currently 2 Blues and 1 Red, you will possess the Zauber ability since your body seems to contain a special type of power, but this doesn't mean you can't use those weird knives you have" the female replied.

"Well I guess that would be the best ability since I don't like swords and shooting someone from a distance isn't my style" Naruto replied.

"Fine then goodbye Naruto and good luck remember we control you and we can kill you" they both said.

"WTF-"said Naruto before once again he was sent into the void.

"Remember to delete his memories of knowing us and just leave the basic information we cannot let them know we exist" said the Male.

"Hai, once he reaches Earth he will forget" replied the Female.

'He must never know of what we did or chaos will erupt' the male entity thought to himself.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It was a normal night in the neighborhood before out of nowhere a female blond hit the ground, most males would immediately pass out of blood loss from just seeing her. She had an impressive bust, nice slim waist, a round and firm ass, and her body was very well built for athletics, and she wore the resident school's uniform (which I will not describe since that is too troublesome).

"Where the fuck am I" said Naruto out loud and not expecting a reply. **How am I supposed to know gaki remember I am with you too** replied Kurama in an annoyed voice.

"Yeah, well-…. Kurama! You can talk! Why aren't you inside my head anymore?! And where Log be dammed are you!" exclaimed Naruto. **"I'm right on top of your shoulder dipshit, and pray tell why the ALMIGHTY KURAMA IS IN THIS INFERNAL BODY!"** shouted Kurama angrily.

"Pffff, HAHAHAHA look at you! You're in a little plushy! HAHAHAHAHA" laughed Naruto. **"Oi! Listen here NINGEN I am the almighty Kurama the Kyuubi no Kitsune, Mortals like you crap your pants just standing in my presence! Now, find a way to get me out of this miserable DOLL immediately"** exclaimed Kurama rather angrily and with a huge tick mark on his little plushy head.

"Hehehehe, oh this is too much, yeah yeah I'll find a way… probably… ok maybe I won't but still I'll try" said Naruto trying to appease Kurama. " **Tch, you better"** said Kurama rather annoyed I mean you can't blame him going from a huge Nine-Tailed Demon Fox to a little children's toy.

"Hey I how can I turn back into a boy" asked Naruto. **"How should I know just do the hand signs for that** _ **Oirike no Jutsu**_ **of yours" said Kurama.**

Going through a few hand signs he hadn't used in a while he said _Oirike no jutsu_ , Poof! Back to normal.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It was a normal day for Shizuku, go to school, do all the schoolwork, and finally finish her duties as the Student Principle doing that infernal paperwork she swore grew every time she blinked, there must be an evil being known as paperwork. As she got ready for bed, she felt another Kampfer presence nearby. Normally she wouldn't have cared since it was natural for Kampfers to appear since one had also appeared not to long ago. But this one was different unlike the 1st one which gradually grew in power until he/she transformed into a Kampfer, this signal appeared out of nowhere with no gradual power increase, almost as if it had just spontaneously appeared out of nowhere like a portal or something. Figuring it would be better if she checked it out; she immediately set out to find this weird signal, who knows it might also be a Red Kampfer.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto was lost; you see he was new to this town/city so he didn't know where everything was. Luckily he still had his ANBU outfit and his kunai and shuriken holster, he also had some civvies stored in a seal for later use. Suddenly sensing an attack he rolled to the left just in time to dodge a knife that had been thrown his way.

"Where are you? Reveal yourself" he said calmly while slowly taking a kunai from his holster.

'Well it seems you can fight while not in Kampfer mode, this might be fun' thought Shizuku "Only an idiot would give the enemy his position" she said.

'It seems she won't reveal herself, I'll have to find her' thought Naruto "Well then shall we dance" he said out loud.

"That depends if you can follow my tune" Shizuku replied calmly.

'Bingo!' thought Naruto 'but it seems I can't use too much chakra like this, I'll have to transform' he mused. Doing a hand sign, poof, he transformed.

"It seems I was right you are a Kampfer, and a red one it seems" Shizuku said while preparing herself.

'She must be a Kampfer also' thought Naruto. "There is one thing you should know about me" he said.

"Oh, and please tell me what that is" Shizuku asked.

 _Kirigakure no jutsu (Hiding in Mist Technique)_ __as mist began to cover the area he began "That I …". Before using the _Shunshin (Body Flicker)_ to appear behind Shizuku and place a kunai around her neck and another at her kidney "dance no one's rhythm" he finished.

Shizuku was startled, no one, I mean NO ONE, had ever been able to sneak up on her much less beat her WITHOUT a fight. "It seems you are on a faster tune than I" she said. Transforming back into a male he replied "You wouldn't be able to beat me if you tried, Ara it seems you are a red Kampfer too. Please enlighten me why would you attack a fellow red?" he asked.

"To test your worth, I wanted to see if you were strong or weak. And you have exceeded my expectations" she replied.

"Well thank you-"

"Shizuku, Sango Shizuku"

"Ah, now that we are teammates can you please tell me where we are?" asked Naruto.

"We are in Tankaze ( **AN: I don't know what the name of the city they live in so I just named it whatever came to mind** ) Japan" she replied. "Am I correct to assume you don't have a place to live in yet" she asked.

"Hehehe yeah I just got here, quite literary" Naruto answered.

"Well, you can stay with me since we are both red Kampfer and so that I can give you some knowledge of how things run here" Shizuku said.

"Thanks" said Naruto gratefully. As they walked towards Shizuku's home Naruto couldn't help but think what happened to the Allied Shinobi Forces, did they lose? Or did they win? He wished he had some ramen with him, why didn't he pack any?

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

After deciding it would be best if he had a clone go to the male side of the school, while he in Kampfer mode stayed with Shizuku. While walking towards a store to get some basic utensils he noticed 2 Kampfers fighting in the distance, getting a little closer he noticed it was a redhead and another girl with blue hair, a blunette?, one had a weird stick thingy that launched little pellets of steel at the bluehead (It seemed to work like a kunai launcher, what did Shizuku call them, guns?) while the bluehead had no visible weapons 'she must be a Zauber type' he thought. Suddenly his thought was proven correct when the girl launched a ball of fire that hit a nearby lamppost, as the lamppost was about to his the redhead the bluehead tackled her. Once they were tackled discovered that both of them were blue Kampfers 'must've been a test to see if she was worthy' he said to himself.

'Hm this seems to be a really weird place, why does this stuff always happen to me' he mused.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Once he signed up to the school and received his schedule, which was exactly like Shizuku's which made him a little suspicious since Shizuku had told him that she was the Student Council President or something like that, he followed Shizuku to her first class ( **AN: I'm a westerner so I don't know how Japanese Schools work so forgive me if I get some things wrong)**. It was then that Naruto had an epiphany and what was that epiphany well it was: **HE HATED SCHOOLS**. He never did well in the academy and hated homework, schoolwork, math, science (well not too much it was fun blowing things up with chakra, he still remembered how he caused a small unsuspicious looking pellet to blow up in Iruka's face causing him to have an orange face and hair all day), history, etc. The only thing he liked was Taijutsu (Physical Education P.E. for short) and that was because it was necessary to become a ninja. Luckily before the war Sakura and Tsunade had him study up since a stupid Hokage wouldn't help Konoha, the only class he struggled a bit was with History hence why he followed Shizuku to the library and came upon an amusing sight. A blue haired boy (He looked familiar) had fallen on top of a short amberish brunette in a very compromising position, but that wasn't all when the kid stood up there was a book stuck between the girl's thighs and she mistook it for something else it went like this:

"Mishima-san, are you alright"

"Senou-san, your stiff thing is…"

"Come on, stand up."

"I-It's standing up?!"

"Hold it"

"H-Hold what?!"

"What?"

"What do you want me to hold?!"

And then Shizuku just had to rub salt on the wound.

"Please be quite in the library, think about time and place before you attempt to do sexual things, you're not estrous beasts" she said leaving both teens a blushing and stuttering mess. After that amusing seen he ( **AN: Naruto is in female form right now ok please do not think he is in a male form since the school separates the males and females, only in the library do they ever mix.)** caught up with Shizuku.

"That was mean Shizuku-san, amusing, but mean" he said.

"They should learn not to do such things here" she replied.

"So are we going to toy around with them or what" he said his voice suddenly turning serious.

"Yes, but it'll be quick as I do not want to be late" she answered leaving Naruto there with a huge sweat drop. 'I guess I'll observe' he thought. Once he got into a comfortable position he watched how Shizuku hid and kept on swinging her knives at them, they seemed to be connected by a chain that got longer as she willed it. The poor brats never stood a chance especially with Shizuku hiding like that. Suddenly a normal mortal girl got in the middle of the battle, just as Naruto was going to save her the bell rang prompting Shizuku to leave.

"She was serious about not wanting to be late wasn't she" he said to himself. 'I wonder how my male clone is doing' he thought to himself.

 **AN: Yo everybody yeah sorry for the late updates on Back in the Past I haven't been able to have time to finish the chapter and hit a roadblock in the middle of it don't worry though its 87% done and will be updated soon. Now about this story I just got the inspiration from the Kampfer series and decided to write this I don't know about you guys but I really like Kampfer you guys should watch it. I also wrote it since there are very little crossovers. I've left you a short Omake about Kurama in his plushie form. Sorry if I didn't write this correctly or there are any grammar mistakes I kind of wrote this in a hurry before my idea got lost in the back of my head, I also have a Naruto/Bleach crossover planed and also another Naruto story although those might not be updated anytime soon. Well goodbye guys and don't forget to review and favorite, if you haven't read my other story read it too please.**

 **OMAKE: Kurama's New Life, Day 1**

"I can't believe the great and might Kurama has been reduced to nothing more than a children's toy, at least I still have my 9 tails, although if the rest saw this they would probably ridicule me especially Shukaku and Gyuki and maybe Matatabi. As Kurama jumped of the drawer Naruto put him in he looked around the room, it was a normal guest room very plain, had a futon, a bathroom with a bathtub and shower, a closet, 1 big drawer, and a table near the window.

"Hello and who might you be" he heard a squeaky voice say.

Twisting his neck so fast he broke the sound barrier he noticed another plushie that looked like an electrocuted cat with a knife in its stomach region and guts spilling out.

"The name is Kurama-sama gaki, who are you" he asked in a proud voice worthy of a Biju, except he forgot one tiny detail… he was a plushy too, albeit he was a little taller than the cat but he was still a plushy.

"I'm not a brat you fuzzball! I am Electrocuted Lynx and I am the protector of this house. Wait a minute did you come with that male blond ningen yesterday night?" asked the now identified Electrocuted Lynx.

"Yes I did gaki now leave you are annoying me" Kurama replied annoyingly. 'I wonder if I could do a _Bijudama (Tailed Beast Ball)_ ' he thought to himself.

"How dare YOU! I'll have you know I…." the Neko continued to ramble.

'Huh might as well try it' he thought. _Biju…_ little blue and red balls began to form … _dama!_ After Kurama said that a mini ball of destruction hit the rambling cat and sent him/her to the other room before detonating, leaving a electrocuted and burnt cat behind.

"Hey you know this might not be so bad" he said aloud before leaving.

 **15 Things Kurama Hates**

 **(Not in Order)**

 **Madara: There is no one Kurama hates more than the bastard with the bad case of pink eye.**

 **Hashirama: the fucker tied me up with trees, TREES! If it weren't for the log saving Naruto so many times I would always hate anything relating to trees.**

 **Teletubbies: Saw a TV show of these shitheads today. I am mentally scarred for life.**

 **Neji (When he was 13-14 years old): Always rambling about fate and shit, nobody gives a fuck, you should go visit a counselor and talk about your problems.**

 **This plushie body: I don't know what was worst losing to Naruto in a fight or having this body.**

 **Kushina's Prison: That shit hurt, try being nailed to a sphere**

 **Orochimaru: No explanations needed**

 **Obito/Tobi: Enslaved me with those infernal eyes**

 **Ramen/Pein: Imagine having to eat ramen everyday because of your jailer eating that garbage, no one will ever compare to the true wielder of the Rinnegan- especially not a emo brat who wears piercings for pleasure**

 **Kisame and the so called 0-Tails (Naruto Shippuden the Movie Bonds): Thinking they can be a Biju ha! I'll show them.**

 **Minato Namikaze: Those little yellow flashes ARE SO ANNOYING! And that spinning drill of annoyance.**

 **Shiki Fujin (Dead Demon Consuming Seal): Try having your soul and chakra split in half.**

 **Satori (Naruto Shippuden the Movie Blood Prison): There is only 1 Beast of Pure Destruction and that is me.**

 **Baby Dolls: I don't know about you but those eyes, always looking at me.**

 **Hiruzen Sarutobi: Try getting wacked in the head by that infernal stick.**


End file.
